


Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (attempted) blowjob, D/s tones, Frottage, King Michael, M/M, minecraft au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Michael asks Gavin for a very... unconventional dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Minecraft AU. Because I've been waiting for this fic ever since King Michael came out. I guess you just gotta take some things into your own hands.
> 
> (As a side note, I don't understand all the fics where Gavin gives awesome head because I'm pretty sure he has a shitty gag reflex. This is my way of dealing with that. Sort of.)

Gavin was giddy. Michael, his boi, had finally been crowned king. He could almost taste the feeling of change in the air, and he just knew that Michael would be the best king yet. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he slunk around to the side of the throne and asked, "Can I be by your side, Michael?"  
  
Michael turned warm brown eyes to him, and Gavin's heart stuttered at the sight. "You know what, Gavin?" he said, and Gavin wondered if Michael knew exactly how badly Gavin wanted him. "For round one? Yeah, you can stay by my side."  
  
Gavin's heart soared, and his stomach erupted into thousands of little butterflies. "Thanks, Michael," he managed to squeak out before Michael shooed him off the throne and began instructions for the first round.  
  
"Everyone has an iron pickaxe in their chest." Michael's voice rang clearly throughout the throne room, and Gavin felt himself shiver at his commanding tone. He wobbled over to his chest on weak knees as Michael continued, "For your first task, you are instructed to return to Achievement City, go to Gavin's secret treasure room, and," (Gavin couldn't find the pickaxe. Where was the pickaxe?) "as long as you come back with at least one gold block, you will gain the golden block for this round. But," (It wasn't here. The pickaxe wasn't here.) "there's a twist. Second, third, and fourth place will also get a golden block."  
  
"Uh," Gavin began. (Did his king not give him a pickaxe? No, Michael was his boi; he would never—)  
  
"Gavin, you are ineligible. You have boots; you will be the jester of this round. Go."  
  
Gavin felt the betrayal like a stab to his heart, like lead coating the wings of his stomach's butterflies and sending them plummeting to the bottom of his gut. "I—" He picked up the boots, the yellow metal devoid of all warmth (like Michael. Was he even still his boi?), and he could hear the other men laughing as they left the room.  
  
"Gavin, put your gold boots on, come up to my throne, and dance." Gavin swallowed back the prickling of tears in his eyes. So not only had his king forbidden him from participating in this round, but he had also sent the others to tear down the one bit of pride he had for himself in the city. He slipped the boots on (They fit perfectly, Michael's gift for him and him alone), and he couldn't help stumbling towards the exit, hoping in vain to stop the inevitable vandalism.  
  
"But they're going to demolish my lovely little room!"  
  
As soon as Gavin reached the doorway, Michael's soft "It's fine"s morphed into something fierce and loud, Mogar now and not Michael. " _ **Gavin, don't you leave this room!**_ "  
  
He froze, freedom just a step away, but Gavin obeyed. It was Michael; he would always obey. He trudged back to the top of the throne as Michael continued relaying commands and clarifications to the others. He stopped at Michael's feet, and he watched as the eyes of his king swept down his body, lingering on his boots. Michael nodded. "You look good." He met Gavin's gaze, a thousand apologies written in his eyes as he said, "Gavin, please dance."  
  
Anything for his king (his king who had hurt him, locked him up—).  
  
He hummed a happy little tune, hoping to raise his spirits, and he danced. He danced and danced until he tripped and fell, and in that moment, Michael's laughter felt cruel. Gavin felt tears roll down his cheeks, and he wiped them away quickly.  
  
Michael saw them anyway. His laughter cut off, and a serious expression overtook his face. He stood from his throne, walked over to Gavin, and offered him a hand up. "Don't cry," Michael said.  
  
Gavin let out a wet chuckle, still wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm not," he said. They let silence hang between them, Michael still clasping his hand and Gavin staring steadfastly at his boots.  
  
Finally, Michael said, "You love me."  
  
Gavin's breath hitched. His eyes snapped up to meet Michael's calm gaze. It wasn't a question. (Michael knew. How did he find out? He knew!) "I—"  
  
"Gavin," Michael warned, impatience creeping into his voice.  
  
Gavin sighed, a clear admission of defeat. "Yeah," he said.  
  
Michael only nodded, and he pulled Gavin along until he sat in his throne again. "Dance for me," he said.  
  
It felt like rejection.  
  
Gavin gritted his teeth, refusing to cry any more in front of the man he loved. "Yes, my liege," he said, picking up the tune again and beginning to dance once more.  
  
"No, Gavin." Michael grasped his wrist, and Gavin could feel anger bubbling inside him (He was dancing for him, even after his feelings had been brushed aside. What more could he want?) before Michael tugged, pulling Gavin straight onto his lap.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Michael grabbed his hips, forcing Gavin down as he rolled his own hips up. Gavin gasped, feeling pleasure thrum through his body as his dick stirred in his pants. "Dance for me," he whispered before setting out to litter Gavin's neck and collarbone with bites and bruises. Gavin cried out as Michael sucked a particularly sensitive spot, hips jerking forward of their own accord. He held onto Michael's shoulders and followed his lead, rutting against his king as he lifted his shirt to expose Gavin's chest.  
  
"Michael," he moaned when lips latched onto a nipple. (What was going on? What—) His fingers spasmed uselessly against Michael's armor as his body stiffened from a bite that was part pain and yet all pleasure.  
  
"That's it, Gavin," Michael murmured. He nuzzled Gavin's chest hair before turning his attentions to the other nipple. "You're so good for me, boi," he said between licks and sucks and bites. "So good and all _mine_."  
  
Gavin whimpered, teetering at the edge already just from hearing Michael's claim. "Please," he said.   
  
"Don't worry, Gavin." Michael gripped his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. "You can come. S'okay." His fingers slipped downwards to knead Gavin's ass. "Come for me."  
  
Gavin couldn't help it. He spurted messily in his pants, writhing in pleasure on Michael's lap. His body was his king's to command, perfectly obedient for Michael in a way that it had never been for Gavin. "I love you, Michael," Gavin babbled as he came down from his high. "I love you. I love you."  
  
Softly, so softly Gavin thought he'd only imagined it at first, Michael said, "I love you, Gavin," and Gavin wondered if his heart had exploded from happiness. Gavin kissed him, over and over again, quick little pecks and sweet presses of lips against lips.  
  
"Michael, I wanna--" His hand lingered on Michael's crotch, hovering over where his bulge would be if the diamond armor weren't in the way.  
  
Michael shook his head, pressing kisses along Gavin's jaw. "We don't have time," he said. "The others will be back soon."  
  
"Please," Gavin said, already fumbling to undo the armor. He slid off Michael's lap and onto the floor, settling on his knees.  
  
Michael huffed, a fond and exasperated smile gracing his lips. "Can you be quick?" he asked, and Gavin nodded eagerly. Michael snorted in response. "No, you can't, you idiot. I know you. If anyone likes to tease and play around, it's you."  
  
"I promise I'll be quick," Gavin said, pulling out Michael's cock and breathing the scent of him in. "I swear. I _swear_ , Michael." He gripped the base of him and leaned in, and then he paused, looking up at his king for confirmation. "Please?"  
  
"Fuck," Michael groaned, and Gavin felt warm fingers card through his hair. "Yeah, Gavin, okay." Gavin set to work right away, taking Michael's cock into his mouth as deep as he could.  
  
He choked.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Michael said, immediately pulling Gavin off his dick. "You're a fucking idiot," he said with a chuckle. "Everyone knows your gag reflex is shit."  
  
"But," Gavin said, unable to keep the pout off his face. "But I wanna—"  
  
"Yeah, and you will," Michael interrupted. "Later." He took Gavin's hand and wrapped their fingers around his cock. "We'll train you to take my dick like a pro, Gavin."  
  
Gavin acquiesced (Later! Michael still wanted to do this later. Not only that, but _Michael loved him_.) and he started jerking Michael off. He gave little kitten licks to the head, refusing to let his mouth go to waste.  
  
Michael cursed. "You are such a fucking tease, Gavin," he said. "Fuck." Gavin felt a hand on his cheek and he paused long enough to press a quick kiss to his palm before continuing. Soon enough, Michael was trembling beneath his fingers, and Gavin sealed his mouth around the tip and sucked. Come hit the back of his throat and Gavin gagged, but it was worth it for the taste of Michael on his tongue.  
  
Almost immediately Michael pulled him up for a kiss, and Gavin melted into it. When they stopped to catch their breath, Michael stared at the golden boots. "Gavin," he said. "Will you wear those boots for me?"  
  
It sounded like a promise.  
  
"Yeah," Gavin said.  
  
Anything for his king.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted fic for any fandom in a little over two years. Of course, when I do, it's in a totally different fandom on a totally different website. Was it worth it? Tell me what you think in a comment.


End file.
